1. Field the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for the application of a fluid or semi-solid product onto a surface to be treated. The application assembly may, in particular, be used in the cosmetics field for the application of a deodorant, in the pharmaceuticals field for the application of insect repellents, as well as in the fields of adhesives, paints or polishes. More especially, this application assembly is intended for the application of a body deodorant.
2. Description of the Related Art
FR-A-2,713,060 describes an application assembly which comprises a pressurized product container provided with a dispensing valve and an application component which includes a porous dome and is fixed onto the container. This dome is held by a support connected mechanically to a collar fixed onto the container. When this assembly is applied to the surface to be treated, the porous dome becomes impregnated with product, first in that portion of the dome lying along the outlet axis of the container, then in the remainder of the dome as the product diffuses into the other cavities in the dome. After the product has been applied to the surface to be treated, the dome remains impregnated with product, in particular when the latter has a fairly thick consistency or has low volatility.
When the application assembly is used for the second time, the product emerging from the container presses out the product remaining in the dome. Thus, the remaining product then spreads over the entire surface of the dome; the product therefore accumulates on the surface of the dome and an excessive quantity of product is released from the dome. When the product is liquid, it will flow off the dome and soil the container. When it is of thicker consistency, accumulations of product form on the surface of the dome. These surpluses of product make the use of an application assembly of this type problematic.